Succumb to Desire
by MerlinsSaggyLeft
Summary: A long time of desire leads to one night where he does something desperate...


I have to have her. I have never wanted anything or anyone so badly in my lifetime, not even my own wife, our healthy children or the destruction of Voldemort. Nothing has ever compared to this; the yearning when he saw her or thought of her, the way she moves, the way she laughs, the way her clothing clings to her delicate curves. But I am married…so is she…though I must have her, I cannot wait any longer…

"_Stupefy,"_ I whispered into the night, stunning her husband. I watched her sleep cuddled up against him and wished it were me…it will be soon.

"_Imperio!"_ I watch her stir from her sleep, her eyes ever so slightly glassy, but still retaining their beauty. Her eyes sweep over where I stand, invisible as she unknowingly obeys my command to get up and put on her sexiest lingerie, and wait in the living room. I sneak out, not wanting to ruin the surprise of her clothing choice.

I tap my wand nervously against my thigh…hoping that my insatiable need will be dissipated with what I am about to do. I have not long to wait before I hear the sound of high heels clicking down the hallway toward me. Her slightly vacant expression still holds the full beauty of her face, slightly glowing from the moonlit windows. Her cascading blonde hair falls past her shoulders with a delicate grace, soft curls gently bouncing with each step. Her breasts are heaving with unknown anticipation, as my recent curse has her the horniest she has ever been in her life, and all she knows is that in the living room, her needs and desires will be fulfilled.

Her black corset ends just above her hip bones and connects to a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings and simple, elegant black heels. She is not wearing any underwear, and I can see only the slimmest strip of blonde curls leading down to the area of my desire. She raises her arms over her head and twirls once around for me, asking if I like what I see in her usual melodious voice, though slightly less emotional. I respond in the affirmative, and beckon her over to me.

She looks into my eyes, and for a split second I fear that I see recognition, but it is quickly replaced by desire and she immediately unbuttons my pants and pulls out my rapidly swelling member. She takes me all into her mouth as if sucking on me and making me cum is the only way for her to stay alive. The pressure, her tongue swirling around, and the way her hands with short fingernails caress my inner thighs becomes too much very quickly and I explode in her mouth…she never pauses or misses anything, as she swallows me down, milking me of everything I have with her lips.

When my hips stop moving, and I start to deflate, she takes me out of her mouth and pushes me back onto the floor. Her strength surprises me and I slide a couple of feet away, my pants still lying abandoned behind her. She walks with confident and sexy steps toward me, and then shortly thereafter over me, until she looks down into my eyes, and squats down over my face, hovering her sex just an inch away from my eager mouth.

She runs her hands through my hair and pulls my head up just enough so I can taste her. Gently at first, I run my tongue around her lips and then tease her already taut little clit. I flatten my tongue and run it down her dripping slit and she begins to moan as I thrust my tongue inside of her. She pushes my head to her, and her hips begin bucking at my face…quickly, she cums, and after a few more seconds she cums again, and then a third time, bathing my face in her delicious juices, tasting vaguely of honeysuckle and peaches, with a slight musky aroma that has already got my cock ready for her.

She smiles at me, and without a word, goes to the other side of the room facing the window and couch. She then spreads her legs and bends over, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at me expectantly. I need no encouraging, as I head towards her, and immediately guide my cock deep inside of her. She screams out in pleasure as I can feel her tighten around me, already cumming again.

I continue to push into her, one hand snaking through her long blonde hair to the base of her neck and gently but firmly pulling her head back to me, the other hand on my wand, I release her from her corset, and discard it, throwing my wand aside in the process. My hand now full of her supple, soft breasts, her nipples little larger than muggle pencil erasers and just as hard. I tweak them softly as her body responds to me again, and I feel my hips becoming wet with her cum, and this sends me over the edge, as I start to spasm, she jerks away and drops to her knees with surprising speed to take me into her mouth as I cum again. I lay back, exhausted, enjoying the moment, as she uses my wand to clean herself and the room up. I decline, preferring to have her scent on me as I apparate home. My family is away for a month, and I want to enjoy it for as long as I can.

Two days pass, and I receive an unusual book from Hedwig on the Imperious Curse. I flip open the book to find a dog-eared page about exceptions:

"…We have found that giants, half-giants as well as veela or part veela seem to be immune to the effects of the Imperious Curse (though are aware of the curse), due to the formers thick hide, and the latter's natural ability to charm those who…"

Oh shit.

As the moment's horror kicks in, there is a knock at my door. I open it to see Fleur on my doorstep, wearing a long coat. "'Ello, 'Arry, may I come in?" I wordlessly gesture her into my house, and lock the door. As I turn back around, Fleur's coat is on the floor, and she is completely naked underneath, save for her high heels.

"Well, 'Arry, I believe we have more business to attend to, non?"


End file.
